


【居北】反差（一发完）【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: ₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾没有🚜。为啥写这个呢，因为我刚刚刷到了这张图↓http://imglf6.nosdn.127.net/img/M0xUYVpFbUhlcXZFMThPZlk4VnBsZWdTL1gvOUNYblIvU3MwRkVXSVNOUVNFU1VQWTJUbThnPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2好你个龙哥，挨这么近，都不往后缩的，噫→_→啊，居劳斯在文中是真害羞，就，害羞的特别没必要，所以被北劳斯嫌弃了hhhhhh北劳斯嫌弃他那样特别可爱_(:3」∠)_





	【居北】反差（一发完）【朱白】

拍摄爆炸场面时，白宇一下子没收住动作，一个踉跄便跌到了朱一龙的怀里。

练过拳的男人就是不一样，这么个183的汉子撞过来依然站得笔直。白宇脑袋都挨到朱一龙颈窝了，朱一龙都没有后退一步，只是回过神来看着怀里的白宇。

剧组嬉笑下，白宇挠了挠鼻梁，站直了身。

回过头，他红着脸小声跟朱一龙说：“我俩靠这么近，你都不知道躲一下。”

朱一龙眨了眨眼，一脸迷惑地回道：“我为什么要躲呀？”

白宇一下子被噎住了。

他的双颊还没来得及再深一个色号，这人继续看着他说：“难道你不喜欢和我挨得太近吗？”

这个情境，回答是也不对，回答不是也不对。

话唠如他，碰上这样直白的朱一龙，算是彻底词穷了。

 

确认关系后，白宇坚信：朱一龙实质上就是个毫不婉转只会打直球的人。

没想到，他第一次到朱一龙家，对着他上手没多久，朱一龙便扭扭捏捏地挣脱开了。

被他推开的白宇一脸懵逼。哥们儿，平时你不都挺主动的吗？？？

只见朱一龙涨红着耳朵，指着沙发上两只正在酣睡的泰迪说道：“可乐和奥斯卡还在，等会儿要看见了……”

 

“嗯？？？？？”

对俩睡着的狗害羞，咋没见你对着镜头害羞呢？？？

 

跟朱一龙好好说话，白宇是不指望了。

他特别无语地把朱一龙身上的衬衫扒拉下来，糊到两只小狗身上，然后推着朱一龙进卧室，最后“梆”地一下把房门带上了。

好家伙，关起门又是另一副嘴脸了。

 

 

摊上个精分，还能咋办，凑合过呗。

反正白宇这会儿是舒服得舍不得离了。

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> ₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾没有🚜。  
> 为啥写这个呢，因为我刚刚刷到了这张图↓  
> http://imglf6.nosdn.127.net/img/M0xUYVpFbUhlcXZFMThPZlk4VnBsZWdTL1gvOUNYblIvU3MwRkVXSVNOUVNFU1VQWTJUbThnPT0.jpg?=imageView&thumbnail=500x0&quality=96&stripmeta=0&type=jpg%7Cwatermark&type=2   
> 好你个龙哥，挨这么近，都不往后缩的，噫→_→
> 
> 啊，居劳斯在文中是真害羞，就，害羞的特别没必要，所以被北劳斯嫌弃了hhhhhh  
> 北劳斯嫌弃他那样特别可爱_(:3」∠)_


End file.
